Legend Of Samir
by dragon of the stars
Summary: Revenge has wormed it way into the young Cousland. Will love young and old bring him off his destructive path before it's to late. Also review and will get better. I post the next chapter later and will be much longer.
1. Chapter 1

Dova stared out unto the world as Alduin consumed it. His successor failed to stop the beast and do to some ancient law he couldn't intervene what he could do was acquire the souls of the dragons that followed him after he defeated Alduin. He could feel Odaviing and Paarthurnax inside of him adjusting to him.

As he watched the great alliance hopeless counter-attack. He felt another presence enter his quarters. He turned to face Tsun the guardian of Sovngarde. He was dressed in all white armor ready to for his final stand. He along with all the other warriors of Sovngarde.

"Lord Akotosh request your presence Dovakiin." He said as Dova walked out his room and followed behind Tsun. It was a long walk to the Divine Temple. Tsun pushed open the great oak door and stood aside to let Dova pass. He bowed his head as he stood in front of the Divine Beings. As he knelt he felt the presence of his patrons the Daedric Lords.

_The Aedra and Deadra! Alduin forces must be laying to Oblivion. He must be laying waste to the entire plane. _The old dragon infer.

_It is his destiny Parthurnax as well as his nature. _Odaviing responded.

"My lords." He said. "You've someone me."

"You do know that this world is over Dova?" Said Akotosh as Dova nod his head. "Alduin and his lieutenants hunger will be satisfied once they've consumed everything of this world. They will go into a long sleep until awoken by some unforeseen force."

"Unforeseen force."Dova uttered. "Does this mean you'll be..."

"Magnus has begun to create a new world." Akotosh stated. "It'll be there where Alduin will be defeated once and for all but even you can't do it alone." With that Dova saw a sight that made him sick. There his successor stood. The Orc was had multiple scars covering his green muscled flesh. His white hair was tied into a neat braid coming down to his back a testament to his undefeated streak among his people.

"I see." Dova responded with disgust. He watched as flash of light and a portal opened up. "Will I have my abilities once I enter this portal."

"Your memories of this world will be erased but your skills will come as naturally as breathing." Hircine piped up. "Consider it a parting gift from your Daedric Patrons."

Dova almost smiled. He stood from his kneeling position and walked to the portal with his successor trailing behind him. Before Dova step through he turned upon the Orc.

"I may lose everything about this world but I will bring punishment for your failures here." Dova said as he stepped through. The pain was blinding as he felt his body being destroyed and the memories of his time in Nirn slowly slipped away from him. He could hear the dragons within him screaming in agony as well. He closed his eyes from the pain and suddenly it was gone.

Upon opening them he found himself alone in a room unaware of who he was or the great destiny that lie before him.

As the years passed and Samir grew he stood out as a prodigy. A master of the sword, a excellent black-smith, and unknown to everyone a master of forgotten magics.

Nothing short a prodigy. Yet people considered him...off. Due to the fact he talked to the 'dragons' inside of him at first they considered it to be apart of his wild imagination. The imagination that 'created' Talos, the companions of Ysgramor and The Great War between Mede Empire and Aldemerri Dominion. But as years progress it became apparent that something was wrong in Samir. A local mage known as Wynne was brought to Samir. The effect of this meeting resulted in heavy medication that quieted the dragons within him, until Arl Howes treachery...

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not posting in the right place but I don't considered it to be a cross over but this will be the prolouge of my Legend of Samir. So yeah. **

**Also a description of my Warden/DB. Half Red Guard/ Half Nord. Light skin with dreadlocks in a pony-tail. Has a scar over his left-eye and is blind in that eye. **

**I'm back. So is Samir.**


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Samir Dova Tulius Couseland.

"AAAAAAHHH!" I yell as my blade comes down hard upon the skull of the soldier breaking through the helm and diagonally slicing savagely through. I spare the soldier a glance and noticed it was an old man. 'Should've known when to stop.' I turn my gaze upon the soldier ahead. I hear a scream from nearby as my mabari rips the throat from a man.

_I am the second of Teyrn Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. I have an older brother names Fergus. A Sister in-law Oriana and a nephew Oren._

I'm in frenzy. They've brought death to my family why shouldn't i bring it back to them ten-fold. I hack and slash through their cheap armor. Laugh as they beg for mercy and scream as their life ends. Did they give fuck when they raped and killed Oriana in front of Oren.

"DID YOU!?" I screech at the young man before savagely and brutality bashes his head against wall before brutally stomping it until his skull cracked open and his brain exposed. I could see my mother and guard unnerved by it. Hell the dragons have awoken…with a vengeance.

_When I was 13; old enough for the tourneys. Jousting and melees. The experience men in the competitions feared me. Saying I fought like a 'bleeding archdemon'. The experienced men of war (those who actually knew their shit); former soldiers, generals, mercs, old nobles of Maric's Rebellion. Would say that I could be one of the greatest warriors of this age. Hell my brother said I was born with a sword in hand._

I push into the main hall and swat a bolt away from me with my sword as my mother and a few house gaurds come in behind. With a yell I rush towards them. One lucky fucking swing caught me good in my eye. I could the beasts inside stir even more greatly. With a yell I came at him with ferocity he never seen before. I brake through his pathetic defenses and like a wolf. I got for the neck sinking my teeth savagely in before pulling harshly back. Sooo satisfying when I feel the blood from his neck wash over me. I lean down and whisper into his ear as the battle around me continues.

"As your life ends, what are your thoughts? Are deep down crying for your mother, wishing…no trying to recall the face of your lover? Is it the little shit that you'll never watch grow?" I stop as tear form within the dying man eyes. I can't help but chuckle. "Well it doesn't matter. You're dead. Nu dir."

I'm back upon my feet and charge the mage. He doesn't know he's dead till his head is flying in the air. It lands with a thud upon the floor. I turn to Ser Gilmore who orders a pair of guards to throw their weight upon the door. When he faces me I see the shocked look on his face. My armor looks as if some pour red paint on it. My sword dripped blood unto the floor changing the landscape with little red pools. My eye must display something he's never seen before. I was nothing like the sweet young man who he grew up along side with. What stood before him was savage beast with an insatiable blood lust.

"M'lord. Where is Teyrn?" He asked.

"I don't know." I responded. "Last I heard is that he was with Arl Howe."

"Okay…but what's important now is that you have to leave. Go to the pantry and use the servants exit." Gilmore said. "I hate to say it but your father maybe dead. You and fergus are the last of the Cousland. If you don't leave you'll be killed by Howe."

"Come with us Gilmore." I began but he shakes his head sadly.

"I can't the only thing I can do is give you more time." He says before drawing his blade and turned to the remaining two dozen men. "Don't let our sacrifices be in vain Samir."

'Howe will pay.' I thought as my mother pushed along.

'Our teeth to his neck.' One of the dragons said to you. 'He will pay for this Dovahkiin.'

The dragons gave a mighty roar in agreement.

_I'll say it. I was an odd ball. The weird kid with an extraordinary imagination. Creating...well retelling the legend of Talos, Ysgramor and The Great War between Mede Empire and Aldemerri Dominion. That imagination came from the dragon inside of me. They taught, they raised me, harden me, and gave me strength. I was their fellow Dovah._

It hurt. It hurt like hell...leaving Ser Gilmore. He would throw down his life for me.

Why? Does the loyalty of our men run that deep?

'You'd be surprised Samir. Ulfric rallied his people to fight against the empire. Loyalty is a powerful weapon.' Said Paarthurnax mentally.

I stared straight ahead as I felt the rage flow into my body. More of them. Howe's men are like poison to the castle. Tainting...no destroying it with their mere presence. I'll burn them. I'll burn them away!

"Yol Toor Shul!" I screech as a jet of flame emerged from my mouth. I watched as the searing inferno burn them to a crisp. Once it's stopped. I found myself extremely exhausted.

"Samir...w-w-when...h-ho-?" My mother began as she stared down the scorched black hall. The men have been reduced to ash while the swords, dagger, axes, and great swords they carried gleamed like hot coals.

"No time." I yelled as took off towards the pantry. After a few moments I hear mother follow. I charged the door knocking it down with little effort thanks to my inferno. I turned to my father who lying gravely wounded on the floor. His clothes were damp with blood, multiple open wounds covered his body, and along with that he missing his left arm.

"Samir...Eleanor. Thank... t-t-the Maker your alive...i-i feared the worst." He said as he became a victim of coughing fit. You watch as you mother runs over to him and they exchange words of comfort.

"Father we have to leave. Now..." I began as looked up at me with a sad bloody smile.

"Sorry son...t-tha- (cough fit) that won't happen." He said weakly.

"Then we'll protect you." I said.

"The c-c-castle will be overrun." Byrce replied. "You have to leave and get justice for what happened here."

"Justice." The word didn't seem...right. "Vengeance. For his treachery and the lives he's taken."

My father looks at me sadly. "Y-y-yes vengeance."

"If that is your goal you'll need to leave." Duncan's voice rangs out as he enters. The soot from the inferno covering his grey armor.

"Please take him with you." My mother pleaded.

"I can but not without what I came to seek." Duncan said as Bryce nods knowingly.

"What?" I asked.

"I need a recruit for the Grey Wardens and you've been the ideal prospect since I got here." Duncan say as Bryce nodded to me. I felt the pain that I felt when I left Ser Gilmore only worse but it was necessary.

"I accept." I said quietly. "I'll become a grey warden."

**An: Good, bad leave a review and follow.**

**Dovah Words of the day**

**Nu: Now **

**Dir: Die.**

**Yol: Fire **

**Toor: Inferno**

**Shul: Sun**


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan was worried as he stared at the Cousland boy who looked ahead of him. Its been a week since the events that transpired at Highever. During that week the boy appearance had changed greatly. From that of noble to that of a drunkard. The boy armor, shield and sword was covered in blood as well as his dark face and along his cheeks and jaw grew stubble. Bandages wrapped over his left eye but they were beginning to become pink. His face, torso and arms were covered in cuts, burn and bruises. His appearance wasn't the only thing changed. From afar people would believed the boy to be broken but upon looking in his eye. There was beast lurking inside of him. Something so fierce that it gave off hatred.

"Lothering is ahead." Duncan said breaking the silence that accompanied them since their flight. "We'll rest their for the night."

A hateful glare was his reply. As they neared the inn the boy had begun to stagger. Exhaustion from not sleeping the entire week, the battle during Highever, and the wound suffered from it. The boy's Mabari stopped its trot and looked at its master. The boy stopped and leaned against the wall of the building.

"Get the rooms _Warden_." He said with venom as he slid down unto the grass let his head down. Duncan stared at the boy before enter the inn and paying for the use of two rooms. Upon receiving the rooms he went to gather the boy who was begging to become weaken. As he began to help the boy up he shook himself free of Duncan and walked into the inn his Mabari trailing at his heels. He waited at door leading to the rooms. Duncan shook his head as he walked past the boy and pointed to the room which was the last on the right. The boy opened the door and let the Mabari through and slammed it shut.

'I'm the last person he want to be around.' Thought Duncan as he entered the room.

Samir POV.

His Mabari hopped unto the bed and began to lay down. He dropped his shield and sword unto the floor. He sat upon the bed upon and began to remove his armor. After taking off his vambraces and casting them aside on the floor he crawled under the furs.

It was then that he let his guard down and began to cry. He cried for his parents, Highever and the people who died saving him. He cried for how weak he was, how powerless. His thoughts came to Duncan. Samir knew he shouldn't blame him he was the main reason he was alive. The hatred he had for him slowly moved away and moved to its source. Arl Howe. The name itself brought his rage to new heights.

He laughed as he thought of the thing that would be fall Howe and his family.

'Wasn't his wife pregnant?' He thought to himself. 'If she is maybe ripping her stomach opened and ending that life in front of him would give him some satisfaction. No...something slowly break physically, emotionally, spiritually making me the one he fears. Let him wipe out his family. I would love to see him kill that little son of-'

Samir stopped his thought train as the door opened to reveal Duncan along with a red-headed lay sister. Samir sat up as Duncan allowed her to enter and closed the door behind him.

"Will you make this quick?" Samir asked.

"I'll try to." She said her accent had a small hint Orlesian much like a girl who he use to know.

It was silent in the room as she applied a natural salve to his burn and bruises. She was obviously new at stitching due to gasps of pain he made when she dug to deep in his flesh or into the wound. Samir noticed his Mabari watching the sister closely.

"Sorry." She said as he sucked in air through his teeth. "So...tell me a story."

"Why?" He asked as he felt her close anther cut. "Shouldn't you tell me one."

"I'm concentrating on this. If I tell you a story i'll likely lose concentration." Said the lay sister. "If you tell it you may not notice the pain."

"What do you want to hear?" He asked the sister who gave shrug in response. "I guess I'll tell you a story of puppy love."

Samir began the story of how the Orlesian noble Cecilie visited them at Highever to see his mother and brought along a young girl. He told her how he remembered playing with her and how she would tell tales and sing songs.

"Did you tell her you liked her?" The sister asked as she worked on the last cut.

"...No. I wanted to but now looking back on it she was had me by five years and plus she probably had another in Orlais." He said as she finished his stitching. " Thanks."

"Your welcome." She said as she gathered her supplies and exiting the room.

Samir once again enter his fur and went to sleep his last thought were on her. Leliana.


End file.
